


【基锤】银河系探戈（黑衣人AU）

by JadeCraft



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeCraft/pseuds/JadeCraft
Summary: 黑衣人AU是车，内含触手等，慎。





	【基锤】银河系探戈（黑衣人AU）

索尔从黑衣人特工一业十多载，近来有桩大苦恼，他身边冒出了个外星追求者。

喏，就是眼前这位，一身笔挺挺黑西装，一片黑里却翻出个幽绿衬衫领子，状若暗色调里冒出一尖儿热带绿植，嶙嶙峋峋病态美，在忧郁与骚包间拿捏着相当的平衡。

什么外星妹儿索尔没把过，他在一副英俊皮囊下如鱼得水地畅游银河情场，若梳个偏分尚可从银河系游到仙女座星系。紫脑壳、八只眼、章鱼腿……总之，他把过莱娅公主也把过异形女王，独独没把过雄性。不幸，眼前这位就是个铁打的雄性。性别男，还中意扮作他养弟洛基，哥哥前哥哥后、哥哥左哥哥右，疑似走火入魔的乱伦PLAY爱好者。

近来索尔十桩任务里有九桩都是抓拿此人归案，可这人好似一款童年游戏打地鼠，东冒个头西蹦个迪，左摸他一把腰右拍他一把臀，油水倒蹭了个圆圆满满。索尔从波士顿追他到摩洛哥，千千万个案发地点串起来堪比全球蜜月游。甘也同过苦也共过，为着捕他，索尔印度蔗糖厂栽过、阿富汗苦瓜田跌过，眼下终于抓住了他黑西裤一角儿。

索尔伏倒在地，虚虚扯住他笔直裤腿，一脸于窒息边缘滑行的表情：“这位变形人朋友，你把解药给我，我前嫌不计——”

“前嫌不计？这可不够，”外星人闻声缓缓蹲下，意态怠懒而轻慢，解药瓶儿在他指尖悠悠打着旋儿，“哥哥，你知道我要什么。”外星人长一张黑白分明的脸，身后又开落地窗一座，窗悬一片蟹壳青的天、一钓雪的月，衬得他浑似个月球来客，漂亮沉静，像阵胧白寒气。情情绪绪在他苍白容色上更是鲜活，绿眼睛蕴情潮滚滚——要么他搞索尔，要么索尔被他搞。

索尔自知大难当头，已是不得不从，当下只道：“行行行，你就是要玩兄弟乱伦PLAY，我陪你玩一把儿可以，玩了别再缠我，事后我向T先生自认本领不够，另觅高人来降你……还有，你得保证以后别再顶着我弟弟的脸五湖乱蹿四海作恶……”

外星人倒是聪慧，背后闲散散岔出几条触手，幽而红，滴哒哒地淌粘液，粘液还是荔枝雷司令味儿，先柔柔捆住索尔手腕，而后才给他喂了解药。好吧，这还是个克苏鲁外星人。

索尔一身黑衣英俊有余防卫不足，稀里里哗啦啦，顷刻碎作一条条一瓣瓣。他此际身置松垮布料之中，有如神像剥落金漆，匀称肉身悉数袒露，宽肩窄腰、分明块垒，淡奶油裹雪山、好丝绒藏黄铜。索尔本以为这外星人衣冠禽兽至此，非先掐一把他胸肌不可，不料对方藏了禽兽只余衣冠，竟先俯了身来亲他伤痕与疤。“哥哥，当黑衣人是不是很辛苦？”外星人作了威又要扮体贴，状若温吞流水，脸贴住他心口，一点点蹭呀亲呀。

索尔翻了个白眼：“本来不辛苦，直到遇到你。你到底是谁，以后我避着你们星球的人走，我现在有相当的理由怀疑你们整个星球的人都是乱伦角色扮演爱好者……”

“我就是洛基·奥丁森，说了千万遍你也不信。我有许多部卡尔维诺，我们过去的房间里贴着一张马龙•白兰度。嗤，我现在有相当的理由怀疑你是个傻子。”外星人衣冠楚楚到头了，一双苍白的手开始游乎他胯下，先卸了索尔裤子，而后屈身他胯间，头埋下去，一点点舔他内衣、舔他内衣下轮廓朗朗的性器，睾丸，茎身，冠状沟，头部。月光洪一般涌进来，外星人的脸像新鲜的盐，邪恶脱胎于光怪宗教故事，美貌席卷自灼灼广袤星云，这幅面孔往银河各大BAR中一晃，九百二十亿光年的男女走兽量子生物都要过江鲫一样附过来。可惜索尔不通男色，且是个性癖正直之士，任他来品品这张脸，他只能勉为其难地溢起一点兄长之爱。

可外星人好歹将他的阴茎给舔硬了。

“我就是洛基，你爱信不信，”外星人一把扯住哥哥黑色领带，身后触手源源绽开翻卷，好似三叠世海百合，这条缠住哥哥的腿、那条缠住哥哥的腰，直至将索尔整个人托得脚离了地，索尔这才瞧清这外星人脸上有千千万万遍的恨，“我找了你那么多年、那么多年，你连个短信都没给我发过！我和爸妈都以为你失踪了，我甚至以为你死了，有一天我看到一则金发男子被谋杀的新闻，我哭了一整夜——”

粘腻触手缠作一口通电熔炉，过境之处火热滚烫、电流乱窜，暗金厅堂里渐被情色光影充盈，索尔的阴茎被触手缠住，后穴被触手撑开，宽的肩、窄的腰、黄铜的胸肌，通通有粘液淌过。外星人是真个儿恼火了。眼下进入索尔的触手好比无数软舌，条条跳动蓬勃、肉欲幽暗，索尔想着横竖是要被干了，就当为银河系外交和谐作作贡献，日后人们谈起特工索尔，仍有谈资二三：“他用智慧和一把雾系七干翻了蜂兽，然后赤膊上阵与一个变形魔鬼搏斗，嗯，最后被魔鬼干翻”。这他妈什么狗屎——索尔到底心比铁直，一腔的怒，愤愤间拍了外星人触手一记，那触手便好比鲜软芦荟，软软凹下去，又绵绵弹起来，外星人轻不可闻地呻吟一声，颊边飞了红，一对耳尖如白贝去壳，露出粉粉软肉。

索尔当即如遭雷劈，搞不好它们不仅是触手，还是生殖器。他可能，被一团生殖器缠住了。

他摸摸那触手，外星人的脸又红了红。

他再摸摸那触手，触手淌下更多粘液。

好吧，这居然真的是……

外星人缓缓将西裤拉链拉下。

“你真的惹恼我了，哥哥。”外星人额际青筋突起，眼皮子蓝阴阴，双手扶住了胯间长物，好似握枪。这性器颜色淡，修长又漂亮，乍瞧并非凶器，可顷刻之间，这根看似无害的阴茎上已布满鳞片，一层层一叠叠，像一柄布满薄薄刀片的刃。倘若异形有阴茎，大约还逊它几分。

“你认真的？”索尔冷汗连连。

“我认真的。”外星人面带微笑。

外星人分开哥哥两条长腿，当真插了进来，他凑近身，唇齿舌与哥哥短兵相接，一条触手扼住哥哥下巴，强求蜜运同游。索尔大惊，他发觉那柄性器插进来并不痛，鳞是软鳞，进入后便层层搔刮他内壁，无数触手摩挲于他胸、腹、腰，哪儿簇一束敏感神经，它们便往哪边缓缓去游，好一张柔柔蜜蜜的网。他觉出自己乳首被人拧住，后穴被人抽插，外星人很有耐心地干他且吻他，直到他穴口津津的、湿亮而淫靡。这个外星人真可怜，他心想，居然像只宠物一样来讨好他。汗水将索尔•奥丁森的发胶化开了，他于心不忍，摸了摸外星人的头。

外星人抖了抖，仿佛要就此融化了。

他猛地将哥哥推入触手丛中，插入登时比上一秒更深，哥哥的锁骨如两脊细云，他埋头去舐，哥哥的腰像豹子一样，他双手握住那杆窄腰，一深一浅地操哥哥的穴，用阴茎、用触手、用鳞片。哥哥射精了，他将精液抹上哥哥英俊的脸。糖壳复原、铅心再铸，梅达尔多子爵重归完整，诺亚方舟开始验收船票，银河中所有星云于此刻倾落。

终于，他开了口，一句句、一句句、一句句：“我也不希望我是外星人，我不知道为什么会这样，从八岁开始、从在孤儿院开始，我一直听到一个声音说我不属于这里。后来我发现那个声音是对的，我想杀人、我想吃人，我是个怪物。没有人认可我、没有人接纳我……你说我不是怪物，可是你走了，你背叛我！我找了你好久，一天又一天、一天又一天……”

索尔没再答话，他趁触手稍松，堪堪挣出一双臂来，将外星人环进怀里。索尔怀中藏掖一颗二十平方米的恒星，恒星里贴马龙•白兰度的波普画报一张，一代教父于幻光中俯瞰普罗众生，恒星里摆大书柜一座，也置漫威DC也置卡尔维诺，恒星最中央是一架双层床，在上面休息过的人都已走出去很远很远。恒星寿数绵长，近乎永恒，一片茫茫的永恒中嵌着多少细碎分秒，一个笑、一个涕，来路上每个脚印终得回魂夜。索尔拖住外星人的手，将这颗星星指给他瞧，原来它深藏于此这么久了。

等这无际的性爱结束，索尔心疑自己被洛基的精液填满了，浑身白浊浑身痕，牵一发而流全身，颇有为弟弟产卵的风险。一些虫族亚种可不一定要找雌性来当孕体。于是他斟酌了一下词句，问道：“洛基，你能告诉我你的界门纲目科属种么，你们是卵生还是胎生？”

“你、你认出了我？”洛基和他的触手都颤了一下。

“外星邪恶势力比你坚强多了，不会像你一样一边侵犯别人一边哭，还要把鼻涕流我脖子上，天哪……”索尔抹了一把颈窝处不明液体，只觉自己身置异形片场，“好吧，我从一开始就知道是你，我看了你的DNA报告。我不想认你是因为你害我成部门话题人物了，‘喔，快看H特工，他就是那个被外星人弟弟喜欢上的倒霉鬼’。”

“我没有喜欢你！你不要自作多情——”

“那是谁昨天晚上一口一个‘哥哥不要扔下我’、‘哥哥我好害怕’、‘没有哥哥我会死的’，唉，听得我都有些怀疑自己是什么银河系人渣。没想到吧，一边被人干还要帮人擦眼泪……”索尔揉了揉一头凌乱金发，“不过说实话，咳，挺爽的。你知道，有时候直男也会，呃，我的意思是用一种另类的方式体验一下。”

“行了，我认了认了，是很舒服……但我弟是我弟，其他男人归其他男人，我必须严正声明我不是同性恋。”天际的晓色一层粉一层金，像垒了一沓丝绸，日光在索尔半边面上照出万物的影，银河于他眼中走马。这是张多么好看的脸，像君士坦丁堡的帝王，又像梵蒂冈的神父。

洛基忍不住看了一眼。

又看第二眼。

直到看了千千万万遍。

—END—


End file.
